Holly, Howard, and Public Transport
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Graphic scenes. Holly Noir - sister of Vince, girlfriend of Howard - is on the train. Howard misses her. A phone call enseus, followed by naughtiness.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Rated for naughiness and kink.**

The Mighty Boosh

The train rattled along, and Holly Noir looked out of the window with a sigh. She'd been sitting there for what seemed like forever, and she couldn't wait for it to pull in at the train station, so she coud go home.

She was on her way home from Cardiff, where she'd been for a week, visiting an old girlfriend from college. Her friend hadn't seen her in a while and had asked her to come and stay, and although Holly had been glad to see her friend again, she'd missed her friends in Dalston a lot.

Her boyfriend of over 6 months, her elder brother, a DJing gorilla and a helpful shaman were her family now and although they got into all sorts of trouble, there was nothing like home.

Her mobile rang loudly, and the other people on the train glared at her, for breaking the silence.

The name on the screen made her heart leap, and she answered it with a grin,' Hello? '

Howard's northern tones came through the speaker, but he wasn't his usual soft self, instead he was urgent and quick.

' Holly. Tell me where you are. '

She could picture his intense face as his breathing was heavy. ' I'm on the train,' she told him,' I'll be home soon. '

' Good. You're in public - there's plenty of people around who can see you, yes? '

Holly looked around the the people in the carriage. A mother with two small children sat in front of her, an old couple behind her and a gang of teenage boys were taking up most of the seats on the other side of the aisle.

' Yeah,' she answered.

' Are you missing me? '

' Course I am,' she grinned.

' I know you are. You're exactly where I want you. I want you surrounded by people whilst I tell you what I'm going to do to you. You're helpless and you're going to squirm while I say naughty little things to you.'

' Oh god,' she muttered, biting down on her lip.

You're going to do exactly what I say, because you _love _being told what told what to do, don't you? ' Howard growled. ' D'you why I'm doing this? '

' Why? '

' Because you're a little slut, aren't you? You're a little slut - _my _little slut - and you want me to grab you and fuck you hard, don't you? '

' Yes,' she squeaked, tyring to keep cool, loving the way he got so authoritive. When Howard did the whole domination thing, it was fantastic.

' Right,' Howard said,' when you get in, you're not going to spare more than 2 minutes for everyone else, and you're going to come to the bedroom. I'm going to throw you against the wall and rip off whatever stupid outfit you're wearing. But I'll leave on your underwear - you better be wearing that little red thong. I'm going to run my hands over your lovely body and squeeze your perky little backside. '

Holly had to fight to stop herself moaning.

Howard chuckled,' I can just picture you now. You're sitting there squirming, and all you want to do is reach in those ridiculously tight trousers and touch yourself. You want to touch yourself while you think about me, don't you? '

' Yes,' she whispered, trying to ignore the fact that everyone around her was listening in to her side of the phone call.

' You're a naughty little girl,' he told her,' you've been a bad girl to go off for a week and leave me without you. You're going to have to be punished for being so bad. '

' What're you going to do? ' she asked in a small voice.

' I'm going to sit on the bed and put you over my knee. You're going to whimper when I smack you hard. I'll tell you off for making a noise without my permission and hit you again. After every smack, I'll rub your buttocks softly, and just when you think I've stopped hitting you, I'll bring my hand on you again and make you jump. When your skin is red and sore, I'll stop and tug off your underwear. '

' Oh god,' she said, allowing a moan to slip out.

' You're a little slut, and the spanking turned you on. You're wet and you want me in you, but I'm calling the shots and I won't give you what you want. Instead, I'll let you do something to me. Do you want that? '

' God, yes,' she sighed as the train began to slow.

' I'll let you suck my cock. You're my naughty little cock-sucker, aren't you? '

' Yes. '

' Tell me what you want to do to me. '

' What? '

There was a hint of smugness in his voice as he said,' Say it. '

' I want to suck your cock,' she whispered, so quietly it was barely even said, and now dying to touch herself, and imagine it was Howard.

Howard growled,' You're not loud enough sunshine. Say it loud and add my name. I want everyone to hear you. '

' But - '

' You'll do it, or I'll have to punish you again, naughty girl. In fact, tell everyone what you want to do to me, and then tell them all what you want me to do to you. '

She paused, her cheeks flushed before she called out,' Howard Moon, I want to suck your cock until you come all over me. '

The old couple drew in a breath, and the woman with children turned around and glared at her. The teenage boys were sniggering, though were listening with interest.

' Add something else,' Howard commanded.

She was getting off on this now, Howard holding all the power, and said loud and clear,' Then I want you to fuck me so hard and so long that I forget who I am.'

' Oh don't worry. I'm going to,' Howard said in her ear, as the train stopped in the station, and people threw Holly looks of confusion and disgust whilst leaving the train.

' I have to get off the train now,' she said,' I'll be home soon.'

' No,' Howard said - just one word that had all the power,' you're going to stay on the phone, and you're going to do exactly as I tell you.'

' Yes.'

' Walk through the train station, and to the other side, where the carpark is. You left your car there before you went to Wales, so you're going to go over to it, but you're not going to get into it. '

Holly followed his instructions and as she walked, Howard was still talking.

' I'm going to put my tounge between your legs and you're going to scream and call my name, like the cock-loving whore you are,' he told her,' you want that, don't you?

' Yes. Your tounge ... you ... '

' I'm rock hard, sunshine,' he told her,' I'm going to have to do something about that. '

' I'm ... I'm at my car now,' she told him.

' Right,' he said, and she could picture him licking his lips,' You're still outside - are you alone? '

She looked around,' The car park's empty, I guess. '

' Good, this is perfect,' said Howard,' and you're going to do what I tell you, or you'll be punished again, right? Undo your jeans and take them off. '

' _What? '_

' You heard me,' he said simply.

Holly held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she stripped away her jeans, trying to ignore the fact that she was now half naked in the middle of a car park, and anyone could come along. Through the phone, she heard movement as Howard unzipped his own pants.

' Sit on the bonnet of your car. I want to know that you're fucking yourself on your car, so I can fuck you against your car sometime soon too. '

Holly didn't even protest this time as she perched on the edge of her car.

' You want me, don't you? You're hot, you're wet and you're gagging for it,' he said,' say it. '

' Yes,' Holly said,' yes, Howard, oh yes. '

' You can do something about it now,' he said,' I want you to put your hands inside your underwear. Are you doing that? '

' Yeah,' she moaned loudly, not caring who was nearby now.

' In fact, take it off,' he said.

She did as she was told and was soon sitting there only wearing her tight glittery vest.

' Now,' he said,' fuck yourself. '

The order sent shivers down her spine and made her ache.

He carried on talking,' fuck yourself and tell me all about it.'

Holly reached one hand to her slick, wet centre and slid her fingers over herself, before they hovered over her entrance. She paused, before two fingers slipped into herself and she pounded as hard and fast as she could, imagining it was Howard's skilled hand. Or even better, his very skilled cock.

' Talk to me,' Howard said.

She rubbed herself furiously at the sound of his voice,' I want you in me. All I can think about is your dick. How I want it - you - inside me, pounding, drilling, fucking me so hard, whilst you spank me. You make me scream and moan in ways I never have before. All I have to do sometimes is think about you and I'm wet. '

' I'm touched,' Howard said, his tone flat, ' Now don't stop talking. '

Her fingers continued their work and her breathing was more ragged and heavy. She let out a moan and felt her orgasm building up.

Images flashed through her mind - Howard doing all sorts of things to her, Howard saying those things to her, and just Howard fullstop.

Imagining Howard's hands on her body, his lips on her creamy skin, his beautiful member inside her warm, waiting centre.

Her orgasm built up and built up until her fingers were working as fast as possible and her mind thought of nothing but what she was doing right now, and for whom. Shivers went up her spine, and she was openly moaning into the phone, holding it as tight as possible to her ear.

When her climax had coursed through her, and she stopped moaning and groaning.

On the other end of the phone, Howard had been listening to what she was doing with intense passion, giving himself the same pleasure and relief.

' Holly? ' he asked, knowing she was finished.

She nodded, then remembering that he couldn't see her, breathed,' Yeah? '

' Tell me you love me. '

' Of course. You know I love you,' she told him.

' I want to hear it,' he said, now with less authority than their hot phone sex, and more of his soft, kind tone wandering back in. Now he sounded like he wanted confirmation, like he was asking in worry.

' Howard Moon, I love you, you daft bugger. And I always will. '

Howard laughed. ' I love you, Holly. I can't wait to see you.' Now he was back to being sweet caring Howard - the transaction between this Howard and sexy dominating Howard suprisingly quick.

' Me too,' she said,' now maybe I can get dressed and get in the car? '

Howard laughed again, as if he'd not even considered what state she was in, ' Oh, of course. I'll see you soon, sunshine. Drive safely.'


End file.
